


Sharing a Blanket In-flight [M4M]

by POVscribe



Category: Gone Wild Audio Gay, Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Airplane Sex, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, L-Bomb, Lovers, M/M, Mile High Club, hold the moan, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: You and your honey in your seats on a plane to Paris (or favorite lovers' destination.
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Sharing a Blanket In-flight [M4M]

TITLE: Sharing a Blanket in-Flight [M4M version]

WRITTEN BY: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

TAGS (amend as needed; [M4M] Sharing a Blanket in-Flight [BFE] [romantic AF] [airplane sex] [in your seats] [kinda Mile High Club] [groping] [reach around] [handjobs] [whispering] [kissing] [hold the moan] [cum together] [L-bomb]  
Optional: [cum sharing]

PACING/TONE: It's quiet time on the airplane. You're speaking in whispers, with *lots* of pauses in between, low chuckles, small talk vibe. Please feel free to edit/redact to make natural to your speech, change the destination you’re flying to, etc.  
Also, I’m writing this with anatomy mentions for M4M. Please feel free to improv for M4A or A4M. Thank you!

"Sharing a Blanket in-Flight" [M4M]

[Optional SFX: airplane seat belt chime]

[insistent whisper] Baby... Baby! Can you share your blanket with me? It’s *freezing* on this airplane…

Yes… yeah, I have mine… but I’m freezing. And I asked them for another one, but they don’t have any more because this plane is full.

You’re barely even using yours. Just open it up and put the whole thing over us. What’s the big deal… Please? (chuckle)

Don’t be such a crank. (gentle voice) We’re going to Paris {or your destination of choice}. You should be happy.

[optional SFX: rustle of blanket being unfolded.]

Thank you… Oh, so much better, my God. Freezing… (sigh out)… Sorry I woke you.

[PAUSE]

Hmm?... ah, you know I can never sleep on these things. I’m listening to something…

(chuckle) *Maybe* I’m listening to sexy audios… helps to pass the time.

(another small chuckle) Well… I don’t make fun of you when you listen to yours.

Hey… what are you doing… what is that… what are you doing…? (tiny gasp or groan: listener is groping you under the blanket)

Are you kidding? (chuckle) Mmmm… (whimper)… uh, yeah, I’m listening to stuff. I’m a little hard… (moan)

You’re gonna get in trouble doing that… (small moan)… I know they dimmed the lights, but still.

[PAUSE]

(slow, almost drowsy voice, while listener is groping you)  
I was reading this article a while ago, about all the crazy things that flight attendants see…

There were some crazy-ass stories. You know… everyone likes to think that when they play the “Mile High Club” game, the flight attendants aren’t wise to it?... They’re totally wise to it.

What did the article say? Well, it was an article of, I dunno, 15 things that different flight attendants have seen… crazy shit. Like people shaving while in their seat and whatnot (small laugh) … just really funny things.

But, uh, I guess the one attendant that talked about… you know… witnessing couples getting it on. She was, like... you know what, if they’re discreet, depending on my mood, I’ll turn a blind eye.

It’s only when they’re making too much noise … or… being very exhibitionist, being too obvious about it, right? Then she’ll say something. But… yeah. That’s what she said. (quiet laugh)

(little moan of pleasure, you’re still being groped by your honey)  
You’re so bad… mmm… That wasn’t why I asked you to share your blanket, just so you know. (teasing tone) Two can play this game. 

Oh yeah, you wanna lift this armrest? OK. (horny chuckle)

Mmmm, why are *you* so hard? Weren't you sleeping?

Oh yeah, you're always a little hard? (chuckle)

That's true, you nearly always are. That's one of things I love about you.

[Pause. you're groping each other]

Ah God, you're fucking creaming, though. That’s so hot.

(moan) You know I love how you pull on my cock. Oh, yes…

(groan) Hmm? Baby... baby, turn facing the window. Why…?

You know why. So I can reach around.

(Optional SFX: rustle like the listener is turning)

Mmmm… oh my God… oh, baby… you feel so good. 

... fuck yeah, I'm unbuttoning my pants. Yes… fuck... I need to take my cock out. (Listener reaches behind her to take hold of you.)

(moans) Yeah? You feel my precum, baby... you know how my cock always drips for you.

Mmmm, I love tugging on you from behind… fuck…

(moan, small laugh) It’s a good thing you're wearing sweatpants… (chuckle)

Easy for me to slide my hand inside your waistband... Oh my God… so swollen, fuck! (gasp)

I guess I always made fun of you for wearing athletic wear when we travel, even when we’re going to classy places.

I'm glad you did, though... for easy access. (chuckle)

Oh, God… you're gonna jack me off? Oh, baby… fuck, yes...

(moan) What, do I wanna edge? Or do I wanna cum? I mean, if I cum, I'm gonna make a big fucking mess… I’m not wearing absorbent pants like you are.

Well, I think my… dinner napkin is still in my front seat pocket. Maybe I can drape it over my lap. (chuckle) You know, have it kinda ready. 

Mmmm yes… here, spit on my hand so I can tug on you better. You too, put your hand by my mouth, I’ll spit in it. (optional quiet spit sound)

Fuck, I love sneaking my fingers down and teasing your sweet pucker. (moan) Turn around, kiss me while I finger you. (kiss)

(moan) Your hand feels so good… fuck! I wish we could duck into the lavatory. Yeah, maybe later?

That's scary (little laugh). I’ve never done that before.

Oh my God… my cock is throbbing so hard. So is yours. I wish we could fuck. Mmmm....

Yes, make me cum with your hand, baby. I'll do the same for you, yeah...?

Mmm, yeah, baby. Cum together... then take a little nappy nap... maybe do a little Mile High later? (chuckle) 

(From here, improv as you like, through orgasm.)

OK, I’m going to speed up now. You do the same. (moan)

Oh… yes, baby, your hand feels so good. We haven’t done that in a while. (sexy chuckle)

Ah fuck, baby (muffled groan) I’m gonna bury my face in your neck. In case I'm too loud when I cum...

Oh, yes, baby… fuck, I’m pretty close. I was pretty horny, sitting here listening to these damn audios. (laugh)

I love sharing that with you. (chuckle) I mean, not sharing what I listen to, but the fact that we both do that. It’s hot. 

Well, getting turned on by other people’s voices, then getting off with each other, that’s totally hot!

Oh… I’m almost there, babe! Here, let me stuff the fingers of my other hand in your mouth... in case you get loud. Ah, I love you sucking on my fingers. Fuck!

(improv to orgasm – hold the moan)

Mmm, kiss me. (soft kiss) Oh my God, so hot.

Ah hell, my cum’s all over your hand. (sheepish laugh) Let me clean up.  
{OPTIONAL cum sharing here, if you prefer.}

(soft kiss) I love you. Okay (chuckle) let’s fall asleep.

Maybe we’ll continue later. (soft laugh and fadeout)

\+ + + + +


End file.
